Metropolis
by JUJUChick16
Summary: After Smallville is over what I believe will happen, just a little bit of an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Clark sat at his desk in front of Lois, the two kept glancing up and smiling at each other, many people would think they were a new couple but in all truth they have been together for two years. A story was just assigned to them by the Editor in Chief, Perry White the couple had been working hard for almost five hours and were beginning to realized how hungry they were. Clark looked up again to get a good look at Lois when he did some thing caught his attention at the doors.

"MOM!" Clark somewhat yelled in shock at seeing his mother. Both Clark and Lois stood up and went towards Martha, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am taking a break from the senate for a while and thought what better place than home. I noticed no one was there so I came here, also with it being lunch time I thought we could go to lunch and catch up." Martha smiled, her hair was lighter with spots of white and gray but she was still attractive. Her outfit was a skirt and blouse that was tasteful and elegant that would work for a meeting and a lunch with family.

"Lunch would be great we haven't went yet, we need a bit of a…." Before Clark could finish Perry came down the stairs and went up and started talking to them.

"I want that story on my desk no later than mid…Martha." Perry stopped as he noticed Martha standing next to Lois.

"Hello, Perry." Martha replied.

"Hi, how are you? Its been a while." Perry couldn't help but get lost in Martha's eyes.

"Good, taking a bit of a break from the senate, and its been a year, seven months, and four days." Martha replied causing Lois and Clark to stand hesitantly off to the side. "Not that I'm counting or anything." She finished with a blush.

"Fifteen hours, thirty-three minutes and twenty five seconds." Perry smiled at her, Martha looked up with a smile after a while a long silence began to grow.

"So whose up for Chinese?" Clark replied to help break the silence.

"Sounds good, Perry why don't you come with us?" Martha asked as she looked at him.

"Love to." He replied easily, the two smiled at one another as the young couple looked on in slight disbelief. After a couple of minutes the four left and went to the restaurant, small talk was flowing easily between all of them through out the dinner no awkward silences entered the equation.

"We should get back to The Daily Planet and finish our story." Clark spoke up.

"That's right your story! You two should definitely be getting back, I will make spaghetti for dinner." Martha replied as she stood up and hugged Lois and Clark.

"With garlic bread?" Lois asked.

"Of course." Martha simply replied, Clark and Lois paid the bill and left not long afterwards Perry and Martha stood up and left. The two found themselves in the park sitting on a bench looking at a pond in a quit spot.

"Martha?"

"Yes?" She replied as she turned and looked at the man she pushed out of her life a year ago.

"Why?" He asked knowing that one word would say more than any thing he could ever say.

"I was scared, I missed Jonathon. Still do, but…there was a lot going on and I didn't think I had the right to feel so happy. I never thought I would love someone like that again, you made me laugh and made me feel like everything was going to be. I just don't think I can afford luxuries like that right now." She replied honestly and looked back at the pond with light tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"Laughing and feeling like things will be okay are not luxuries." Perry started as he slowly turned Martha towards him." Those things are things everyone deserves, everyone deserves love and love isn't a luxury, love is a privilege and something you desperately need. I am here for you and I will always be here for you till my last breath." He finished as he laid out every feeling he had for the woman in front of him, slowly the two inched closer to one another until there lips met. A sweet, slow kiss that expressed more than any kiss the two ever shared made them not want to leave the other, nothing could ruin that moment for them. Absolutely nothing.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT…

"Clark, the article is fine lets just go!" Lois whined.

"You just want to eat my mom's cooking." Clark replied as he stayed looking at the computer screen.

"So! I haven't eaten your mom's cooking in how long, besides a nice home cooked meal sounds great right now." Lois simply stated causing Clark to click on the print button. Lois smiled knowing she got her way and turned to get her jacket. Once the two pulled into the driveway of the farm Clark noticed a vehicle that he knew well.

"Isn't that Perry's car?" Lois pointed out knowing that it was but wanted to see Clark's reaction which turned out to be a simple nod. Lois stood and watched Clark walk up to the house, things were about to get interesting.

I KNOW I KNOW WHY I AM WRITING ANOTHER STORY WHEN I AM WORKING ON TONS OF OTHER ONES. I WILL TELL YOU WHY, SOMETHING TOLD ME THIS STORY HAD TO BE WROTE. MARTH AND PERRY TOLD ME THEIR STORY WASN'T OVER AND NEITHER WAS CLARK AND LOIS'S. SO THAT IS WHY I AM WRITING THIS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha sat next to Perry on the couch they had hugged, kissed, laughed and kissed. Neither, of them wanted to stop looking at the other it felt to nice to be back together. While Martha was cooking the dinner Perry had helped her with everything, each time he handed her something he would kiss her on the cheek just like he used to. The smile Martha had had since she saw him again hadn't left, the butterflies were still flitting and fluttering around. The two stared into the others eyes watching as the flames in the fireplace reflected into the others, slowly the two inched towards each other until their lips met, the second their lips met passion rose up out of them and the kiss grew. Tangled in each others arms, Perry's hand began to lightly brush Martha's stomach as her shirt covered his hand. The sounds of the door opening and closing caused the two to pull apart and stand up quickly.

Clark walked up to the two of them briskly and stared Perry White down, the anger rising off of Clark was so obviously that if it was possible everyone in a mile radius probably would have died from all of the pure anger. Lois walked in slowly and stepped up beside Clark and looked at all three of them, it was fairly obvious that Perry and Martha had been kissing or possibly more since both of them mostly Martha were very flushed.

"What in the hell is going!" Clark yelled.

"Clark, I think me and you should go and talk outside." Martha said as she stepped in between the two men.

"Mom…"

"Outside!" Martha cut Clark off with a stern voice, Clark glared daggers at Perry then turned around towards the door. Martha looked at Perry that said 'I'm sorry.'

"I'll be here." Perry replied as Martha nodded then followed Clark outside.

" So how have things been, Chief?" Lois smirked at Perry who just looked at Lois then went into the kitchen and sat down.

OUTSIDE IN THE BARN

Clark was pacing back and forth, yelling and flailing his arms about. Martha didn't understand half of what he was saying but knew it was all about Perry.

"Clark, Clark." Martha said easily which cause Clark to stop and look at his mother, Martha could see Clark was running out of steam. "I understand you concern, sweetheart. Just listen to me for a moment." Martha requested as she sat down on the stairs and patted giving Clark the request to sit next to her, Clark sat down next to her and looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"I am only going to say all of this once, I am a grown adult Clark and have been for a lot longer than you have been alive. You father, he meant the world to me and I loved him deeply. I still do but when me and your father first got married we agreed with the other one that if something happened that the other one would move on. If it had been me that had died I would wanted your father to be happy no matter what and if that meant dating someone, marrying or just sleeping with someone then fine." Martha stopped for a moment to think about what she was going to say next. "Perry and I we have a history, and to be honest it's a good one. I told you that weekend along time ago that he makes me laugh and feel as though that everything is going to be okay. At the time I didn't think I deserved luxuries like that but now I know that I do. The reason I thought was because I wasn't really to move on yet but now I am and I want to be with Perry, I have for quite some time now." Martha then looked over at Clark who looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Me being with Perry doesn't mean I don't love you father and it certainly doesn't mean I don't love you. It just means that I have opened my heart up and allowed some one else in to all of the love that I have." Clark looked back at Martha.

"You love him?"

"Yes, I do." Martha answered simply, Clark nodded then took his mother into his arms and hugged her.

"I want you happy and if her makes you happy then I am okay with it." Clark smiled at his mother who smiled back up at him and then hugged him again.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Perry stood by the sink with his arms crossed hoping things were going alright, Lois kept smirking at him which was actually making him uncomfortable but decided not to show that it was.

"So, Chief you and Mrs. K?" Lois smiled to be perfectly honest she thought the two were perfect for each other, who better than her favorite reporter and the woman who was like a mother to her. Just before Perry could rebuttal they both heard the screen door open to reveal Martha and Clark following close behind her. Martha turned and saw Perry and showed him a beaming smile, a breath came from him he didn't realize he was holding in. She walked up to him and hugged him, as she hugged him he hugged her back and looked at Clark who smiled and gave a slight nod. Perry couldn't help the smile that graced him as he held Martha tighter he knew he was never going to let her go again.

THERE IS AN UPDATE! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON I SWEAR! I AM ON CHRISTMAS BREAK NOW AND I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED!


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE MONTHS LATER…**

**Martha and Perry were still going strong, they acted almost like a new high school couple if you asked Clark. They were always together, whenever he went to look for his mom, BAM Perry was there. Holding hands, hugging, and even kissing were all things he had stumbled upon and to be honest he was getting sick of it. Yes, he approved of them dating but he didn't think it would be like this! Thank the Lord though that Perry hasn't stayed the night! Clark sat on the couch with Lois watching a movie his mom and Perry were out on a date but Clark couldn't help but worry because it had just turned one a.m. **

"**She is a grown woman that can take care of herself and do what she wants and if that means staying out late, then so be it." Lois admitted as she sat up and looked Clark in the eyes.**

"**I know, but she's my mom and I still worry." Clark replied, the two just stared at each other as the movie began to role the ending credits. Lois got up and turned off the T.V. and DVD player then went back and sat down next to Clark in the now dark living room. The darkness and the cool air that ran throughout the room caused both of them to soon fall asleep, after a little bit both of them were so far into sleep that neither one of them heard the door open or the people that came in. **

**EIGHT A.M. **

**Clark and Lois began to wake up as the sun hit them in eyes, the couple walked into the kitchen. Lois immediately went towards making coffee while Clark got eggs and milk out of the refrigerator. As Clark began to fully wake up his sense came back to him which allowed him to hear the distinct creak of a floor board in the hallway and a muffled giggle. Once Clark looked up Lois began looking in the same direction he was not a second later they saw Martha and Perry both walking into the kitchen trying to not be seen. When Martha looked up and saw Clark staring at her with a look of anger and Lois with a smirk that distinctly said 'this is going to be good.' she knew to get Perry out of there. **

"**Door." Martha said, Perry immediately getting what she meant leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and went right out the door, neither one had to say anything about calling each other they had already had a date to meet for lunch. **

"**WHAT WAS THAT!" Clark yelled causing both Lois and Martha to jump.**

"**That was none of your business, this is my house and I can do whatever I want in it!" Martha exclaimed.**

"**WHAT ABOUT DAD!" Clark was now walking away from the stove.**

"**WHAT ABOUT HIM! HE IS DEAD OKAY! HE LEFT THAT'S IT! I HAVE MOVED ON, AND BESIDES I SEEM TO RECALL LANA LEAVING AT A REALLY UNUSUAL TIME AND DID I GET ON YOU? HUH, DID I?" Martha yelled back causing tears to run down her face, before Clark could answer Martha turned and went up the stairs. Clark stood with a look that said he knew he had screwed up, as he began to walk upstairs Lois stopped him. **

"**Let me go and calm her down and talk to her first, you both are a little on edge." Lois stated as she went up the stairs. **

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? TO BE HONEST I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE CHARACTERS ARE JUST TELLING ME AS I TYPE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Martha stood making the bed when Lois knocked and walked in and closed the door behind her, Lois walked up and stood beside Martha just as she finished putting the blanket on the bed. Tears began to run down her eyes, crying was something Lois still wasn't used to dealing with but this was her mother in a sense and she had to help her. Instantly Lois wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried, after a moment the two sat down on the bed as Martha's tears began to clear up.

"I…didn't feel like I had made any mistakes but with Clark, I feel as though I disappointed him. A never thought I would fall in love again especially with, Perry White. Life is funny sometimes and this is one of those sometimes, I have done many things in my life. I'm not perfect trust me I'm not but with Perry I…he makes me feel like I am, almost like I am the one thing in his life that he needs to survive. I miss that." Martha looked out the window solemnly as memories began to run through her mind.

"Let Clark calm down for a bit then go back down, he didn't mean it and you know it. He loves you which is why he acts the way he does because he wants to protect you. I would know!" Lois rolled her eyes at the last part as Martha looked over at her causing her to laugh lightly.

"I know he doesn't mean anything by it just hurt because I believed that he in that moment he hated me. Thing is that's not true he does love me, it is probably best if I go down and talk to him." Martha stood up with Lois following close behind the two walked down the stairs and turned to see Clark sitting at the table he immediately looked up then stood. Walking up to his mother he wrapped his mother in hug that Martha quickly returned, Lois nodded then stepped outside so they could have some time. After the two spoke Martha went upstairs and got ready for her lunch date with Perry, while doing that Clark and Lois sat down in the living room and talked.

"So, how are you feeling now that you and your mom have talked?" Lois knew that deep down Clark still felt hurt.

"I am happy that she is happy but for one thing I don't want to think of my mom well you know doing that type of stuff." Clarks face of disgust caused Lois bust out laughing. "It isn't funny, Lois!" Clark groaned as Lois stood up holding her side.

"It is funny, get over it Smallville! Your mother is a grown woman who is just like you and me she has needs!" Clark gave another look as he stood up. "Clark, your mother is happy none of that other stuff should matter. Be happy for her you idiot!" Lois yelled as she hit him in a flirtatious way, Martha had came down and heard everything and couldn't help but smirk at the way Lois was with her son. Martha walked into the living room and saw the two playfully fighting.

"Do I have to call the police for domestic abuse?" Martha asked in a serious tone which caused the two to split up.

"No, I am just teaching him a lesson." Lois smiled at Martha who smiled back.

"Okay, well I'm heading out I will be back a little later." Martha walked up and hugged both of them and told them both she loved them then went and walked out the door.

I HAVE SEEN THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS BUT AREN'T REVIEWING, IF I DON'T GET ANYMORE REVIEWS I AM GOING TO END THE STORY THERE I CAN'T KEEP GOING IF I DON'T KNOW THE RECEPTION OF THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
